


Цвет войны

by WTFStarWarsThrawn2018



Series: Кровавая химера [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018
Summary: Трасс учит наносить боевую раскраску, — вот его самое раннее воспоминание о брате.





	Цвет войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chimaera Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938695) by [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow). 



Над краем туалетного столика показывается пара рубиново-красных глаз.

Как только взгляд Трасса устремляется к ним, они скрываются из виду.

Трасс кладет пуховку в коробочку и придирчиво оценивает контур своего лица под тонким слоем только что нанесенной косметики.

Глазки появляются снова.

Он притворяется, что ничего не заметил, и выбирает лиловую подводку.

Трасс чуть наклоняет голову. Тонкий пурпурный карандаш скользит вдоль правого века под линией длинных иссиня-черных ресниц; все это время любопытный взгляд неотрывно наблюдает за ним. Когда карандаш достигает наружного уголка глаза, Трасс уверенно, опытной рукой рисует изящную стрелку, которая, постепенно истончаясь, сливается с лазурной кожей. «Словно мазок кисти художника», — думает он.

Удовлетворенно улыбаясь, он подносит подводку ко второму веку.

Вслед за внимательными глазами над столешницей показывается острый носик. Его обладатель цепляется синими пальчиками за край туалетного столика, подтягиваясь выше.

— Приветствую тебя, Митт’рау’нуруодо, — наконец говорит Трасс, аккуратно проводя черту под левым веком.

— Я провожу исследование, — Траун говорит негромко, но взвешенно и серьезно, даже слишком серьезно для трехлетнего ребенка. 

— И что же ты успел заметить? — спрашивает Трасс.

Он переводит взгляд на Трауна; тот хмурится от усердия, обдумывая ответ.

— Что твоя рука может дрогнуть на занятиях каллиграфией, но не когда ты подводишь глаза. 

Трасс негромко фыркает, но линию завершает безупречно.

— Ты удивлен?

Траун опускает глаза, уклончиво пожимает плечами и убирает с лица выбившиеся из аккуратной прически пряди волос.

Когда Траун чем-то озадачен, Трасс тут же чувствует растущее в брате недовольство. Траун предпочитает решать задачи в одиночку. Ему нравится находить ответы без подсказок. Но в том, что касается тонкостей переживаний и чувств, данные приходится собирать, наблюдая за «живыми субъектами». Трасс не против побыть субъектом его исследовательских изысканий. Вовсе нет, он поощряет пытливую натуру брата и старается отвечать как можно более емко, логично и, что особенно важно, — предельно честно.

— Я нахожу время на уход за внешностью, потому что мне это нравится. Нравится чувствовать себя более зрелым во время разговора со старшими. Нравится ощущать уверенность рядом с теми, чье внимание хочу привлечь. Я успокаиваюсь, когда наношу косметику. Нахожу внутренний баланс.

Траун кивает:

— Сегодня ты выбрал сиреневый оттенок?

— Я...

— Связан ли выбор цвета с тем, что ты желаешь привлечь Маша’лай’сабосен?

Трасс моргает от неожиданности, но хотя бы успевает отвести карандаш от глаза.

— Мои намерения настолько очевидны?

— Я... позревал?

— Подозревал, — поправляет Трасс.

— Спасибо. Я подозревал.

Трасс берет небольшую салфетку и поправляет едва заметные огрехи подводки.

— Да, надеюсь, Шалай поймет, что я выбрал этот цвет ради нее.

Траун одобрительно кивает.

— Если я когда-нибудь начну подводить глаза, то лишь для того, чтобы устро... усра... напугать своих врагов.

Трасс откладывает карандаш и задумчиво смотрит на Трауна.

— В таком случае, — он открывает золоченый замочек небольшой шкатулки с косметикой и перебирает ее содержимое, — взгляни на это, — и протягивает Трауну длинный, остро заточенный карандаш из черного дерева.

Траун привстает на цыпочки и выхватывает добычу.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, поворачивая карандаш то так, то эдак.

—«Багряная химера». Цвет воина.

Траун снимает с карандаша колпачок, и при виде насыщенного рдеющего оттенка красного в глубине его глаз словно вспыхивают угольки.

— Мои враги будут трепетать.

Трасс склоняет голову и улыбается:

— Попробуешь?

Траун кивает с таким энтузиазмом, что еще несколько прядей падают ему на лоб. Не выпуская карандаш из рук, он протягивает пухленькие ручки, чтобы Трасс смог поднять его и усадить на столик.

— Посмотри вверх и немного влево... Нет, зеркальное лево... Вот так. Будет немного щекотно.

***  
Траун открывает глаза.

Он вглядывается в зеркало:там чисс, перед глазами которого прошли сорок лет жизни — жизни солдата; увидит ли он еще сорок? 

Скоро «Химера» выйдет из гиперпространства и вступит в последнюю битву с Альянсом.

Но сейчас Траун сидит за туалетным столиком — ему нужен внутренний баланс.

Он берет карандаш черного дерева, сточенный почти до основания, подносит его к внутреннему уголку правого глаза, опускает багровый кончик грифеля чуть ниже и одним плавным движением рисует росчерк вверх, а потом ведет линию вдоль нижнего века. Точно так же подводит левый глаз. Мысли возвращаются к брату.

_«Тебе этот цвет идет больше. Возьми._

_Траун сжимает в руке карандаш._

_«Я верну его, как только получу командирское звание и собственный корабль»._

_Трасс закатывает глаза: «К тому времени от него почти ничего не останется»._

_Траун качает головой: «Я использую его только в крайнем случае. Когда победа будет нужна, как воздух»._

_«Сколько пафоса, — мягко упрекает Трасс, но тут же поправляет его форму, разглаживает складки на черном кителе и кладет ладони ему на плечи. — Прошу, береги себя, Митт’рау’нуруодо. Чтобы восьмая правящая семья могла гордиться тобой, хорошо?»_

_«Я сделаю так, чтобы мной гордился ты», — чеканит Траун._

_«Я всегда горжусь своим братишкой, — тут Трасс запинается.— Не могу сказать, что мне нравится твоевызывающее поведение, или непокорность, или неуважение к авторитету руководства, но... — он сжимает плечо Трауна. — Я всегда горжусь тобой»._

— Гранд-адмирал?

Траун открывает глаза и подносит к губам комлинк:

— Доложите обстановку.

— Мы приближаемся к Атоллону, сэр.

Траун кивает. 

— Принято. Благодарю, лейтенант.

Он встает и тут же понимает, что все еще сжимает в руке карандаш для глаз.

Вот-вот нахлынет вторая волна воспоминаний — воспоминаний, которые подтачивают его решимость, железным обручем стискивают грудь и лишают столь необходимого сегодня равновесия.

Он разжимает пальцы, карандаш скатывается по ладони и падает обратно в шкатулку для косметики — шкатулку с золоченым замочком.

Он снова обращает взгляд к воителю в зеркале.

И в который раз повторяет как молитву слова, с которыми прошел каждое сражение, каждую битву за свой народ, за Империю, за себя и свою семью:

— Я сокрушу врагов во славу твою, Митт'рас'сафис, брат мой. Сегодня ты будешь мной гордиться.


End file.
